A Best Friend's Suicide
by Samracheltang88
Summary: Realizing that all his friends no longer want anything to do with him, Mac commits suicide. What will happen next? Rated T for suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Suicide Attempt

Mac was a very happy go lucky kid who loved going to Foster's every day after school. There, he would find Bloo and all his friends, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo.

But as he grew up, he noticed that his friends were behaving strangely. They were often giving him the silent treatment or are ignoring him.

One cloudy day, Mac went to Foster's as usual hoping to find Bloo. But he wasn't there. After wandering around the house to look for Bloo, Mac finally found him in his room. Only to find Bloo angrily throwing darts at a crudely drawn picture of Mac with devil horns. Above the drawing said, 'Traitor.'

Mac went up to Bloo and asked, "Bloo, what is wrong with you. Bloo turned to Mac angrily and said, "What is wrong with me? You are the one who is wrong with me!" Mac gasped, "What is wrong with me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You think! You act like if I am your best friend! But no. You will forget me. When children are still young, we would think that they will remember us for life. But when they grow up, they will eventually forget about us," replied Bloo.

"What? No, that's not true! Even Madame Foster would not forget about her imaginary friend, Mr Herriman," retorted Mac.

Suddenly, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo arrived, defended Bloo. Wilt said, "I'm sorry, but Bloo has a point. You will eventually forget about us." "Si," said Eduardo. "Co-Co," said Coco.  
"Mac, just get out of our sight. We don't want you anymore. So go jump in front of a bus or leap off from a building," said Bloo angrily. "Yeah!" said Eduardo and Wilt together. Upset at this, Mac ran away from Bloo's room and out of Foster's with tears producing in his eyes.

Without turning back, Mac finally made it to his apartment into his room, flung himself on his bed and cried softly into his pillow. As he was crying, his older brother Terrence placed his head in his room yelled, "Stop crying, dork. I'm playing Super Mario on my Nintendo!" Then he went back into the living room.

Mac just ignored at what Terrence had said and continued crying. After ten minutes, Mac thought, 'If they want me gone, then so be it.'

He got out a piece of paper and started to write a note to tell his former friends that he was going to commit suicide.

Then, he placed the note on his desk and ran out of his apartment and onto the sidewalks. As he was walking on the sidewalks, he saw there were a lot of cars, lorries, vans and buses driving along the road. This gave Mac an idea; to jump in front of a bus.

Mac saw a huge bus coming from far away. He waited for the right time for the bus to come. When it was approaching, he jumped right in front of the bus and was sent flying into the air. Then he landed to the ground.

As Mac's vision was becoming blurry, the last thing he heard was frantic shouts for help. Then, his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Healed

(Mac's Point Of View)

I should have died after the bus hit me. But somehow, I felt my heart still beating. Am I really dead or not? The strange scent of latex filled my nose. My eyes slowly blinked opened. And my vision became blurry to crystal clear.

I looked around only to find myself lying on a hospital bed. I was shocked that I was in a hospital room. That explains why I could smell latex.

Just then, the door slowly creaked open and a black haired woman in a white uniform arrived and said, "Mac, you're awake."

"Yes I am," I replied. "Why am I not dead yet?" "You fell into a coma for five months. I was called by some passers-by that you jumped in front of a bus to kill yourself. I managed to get you in time to the hospital," informed the nurse. "And I'm Nurse Mary by the way."

"Five months?" I said in disdain. I rather die or have permanent brain damage instead of being in a coma for two months.

"Well you were one of those people who survived a five months coma," said Nurse Mary. "Yeah, lucky me," I said sarcastically.

She then asked, "Why did you jump in front of the bus?" I sighed and said, "I don't want to talk about it." "It's okay. You can tell me," she said. "Alright. My so called friends told me die just because I am growing up."

Nurse Mary gasped and said, "Well, if they were not your true friends, just ignore them. Don't befriend or talk to them ever again. Then they will be sorry."

I smiled. Then, she said, "I think you may need to have some rest. You may leave the hospital tomorrow." She then left me alone. I went back to sleep.

The next morning, Nurse Mary entered my room and said, "Mac. You're free to go now." She then lifted me onto the wheelchair and wheeled me through the lobby and we went down the lift. After going down several floors, we made it to the ground floor.

There, she said, "You can go home now." I thanked her before getting myself up. Then, I waved goodbye, left the hospital and walked home. Never again, I am visiting my so called friends, Coco, Bloo, Eduardo and Wilt or talking to them. I clenched my fist tightly and said, "I will get you for this."

Then I went inside the apartment.

The End.


End file.
